The Lion King 4: Kovu's Regin
by Lionesses101
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are now the new rulers of the pride lands. Kiara makes new friends Emerald and Ashley, the three females have cubs. The pride grows bigger, they where a happy pride. This is a story of three cubs, Malince the prince, Magenta and Maryedal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King**

**Kovu's Pride**

**By Lionesses101**

Tomorrow was the day of a dark lion's reign, but he wasn't evil. He was good. He lived on a land, and not just any normal land. A land filled with enjoyment, laughter, happiness and the tears that brought joy to the world. The dark lion was Kovu, he was about to be king when the sun will rise. But his memories where echoing in his head, but it wasn't a memory…or it was a mixture. It was a nightmare. A nightmare of his past, where an evil lioness took him to kill the Pride Lander's past king Simba. A golden lion. Kovu was breathing heavily, because his dream wasn't pleasant. "Kovu?" asked a lioness. Kovu smiled, but a wild roar echoed the place. Kovu and Kiara looked at the lion in shock; it was Kiara's father Simba. "Get out!" he growled. "No, I want to join your—" Simba interrupted Kovu. The gold lion gave him a scar. Simba snarled. Kovu had fainted. "Kovu!" Kiara screamed. She was angry at her father. "Father! How could you break your promise?" she asked him in frustration. "It is a good thing I did! No more hunts from you, not ever!" the words in Kovu's dream hurt as they echoed. Kiara was shocked and she said, "But I was doing just fine, even before Kovu—" "Kovu?" growled Simba. He attacked his own daughter and she screamed in terror. She died. Kovu woke up, breathing in fear. He looked around, there where lionesses. He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King 4 **

**Kovu's Regin**

**By Lionesses101**

Kovu woke up with a yawn and a stretch. He tried not to wake up the members of the pride. He stepped out of the cave. He saw that the sun was just rising. Kovu sighed; he didn't know how to rule a kingdom. Except for, "Simba is the monster." That echoed and repeated in his head for a few minutes until he sighed. The voice had faded. He looked behind, and saw a shadow coming out of the cave. It appeared to be Kiara. She was smiling as she walked to Kovu. Kovu smiled, and walked to her. They both nuzzled. "This is it," said the new king. Kiara nodded. They both looked at each-other. Kovu's smile faded. "Where is the baby?" he asked. "Mother is holding him." said Kiara. Kovu smiled and nodded slowly again. Then his smiled faded, and turned away to walk to the near edge of Pride Rock. He stood tall, with sadness. Kiara looked confused as Kovu sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King**

**Kovu's Reign**

**By Lionesses101**

"What's wrong, Kovu?" asked the queen. Kovu looked at her, she was confused indeed. Kovu sighed again. "It's the kingdom," he said. His head turned and his eyes gazed across the kingdom. He saw the animals as they walked to pride rock. "What about?" asked Kiara's voice. Kiara stood beside her king. "I don't even know how to rule a kingdom...except Zira had always wanted me to believe that Simba was the murderer of Scar." When Kovu had finished, he took a deep breath from his long sentence. Kiara understood. Suddenly, arms grabbed on another ledge of a rock connected to Pride Rock. The creature got up; it was Rafiki the wise baboon. He walked to the new rulers. Kovu was glad to see him. He looked behind, and saw his lionesses and Simba stand out of the cave. They all smiled at him. Kovu smiled back. He looked down, the animals where there. Waiting to see the prince of the Pride Lands.

Rafiki walked into the cave, he saw Nala holding onto Kiara's cub. As the usual, Rafiki put a mark on the prince, and had put sand on him. The cub had Kovu's fur color, Kiara's red eyes, and Simba as a cub's small tuft on his head but it was Kovu's fur color too. Timon and Pumbaa had just arrived. Kovu smiled at them as they smiled as well. Things were going good as planned for the prince's birth. Rafiki raised up the cub so that he could be welcomed to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Get ready for the boring part, because this is when the characters names get introduce and what they look like. Some that you might have not seen before from the Lion King Movies, because they are made up. The two females and their cubs, have arrived at Kovu's pride because they where one. Kovu could let in any intruder as long as they didn't try to kill or drive anyone insane. Enjoy!**

**The Lion King**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

Chapter 4: Hot and Muggy

One day, the sky was clear blue and the clouds where beautiful white. Though the sun was hot, hard for the animals to breath. The weather was hot and muggy, so every hour they would drink from the waterhole, except one family. They where a lion pride, and right now three females are watching their cubs, there was an old lioness named Kiara. She is queen of the pride lands. Another old lioness's name is Ashley, she has white fur and a creamy under belly and chin color with blue eyes. She also has a small tuft on her head. She has a mark, above her under belly was three dried blood marks. Another one was an old lioness named Emerald, she had bright green eyes and her fur was gold like Kiara's but brighter than hers. Emerald's cub was named Maryedal; the cub's fur was like her mother's but she had orange eyes like Simba's somehow. She was a joyful cub to play with. She likes her other two cub friends, another cub had Kovu's fur color, Kiara's red eyes, and a small mane on his head. He is like Simba, he always wanted to go on adventures or play games. His name is Marince. The Prince of the Pride Lands and Kiara's son.


	5. Chapter 5

**I supposed you should read this story in live/preview since chapters normally have one paragraph for each chapter. I try to make it longer, but I forgot how to edit the story. Can someone please message me and tell me? Thanks. I should have explained Ashley's cub, she has purple fur with darker purple spots. She has a brown tail. Her name is magenta. **

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

Chapter 5: The rise of a new day

The two young lionesses where happily playing in front of their parents, whom they were sitting on small rocks proud at their children. While Malince, was bored of watching two girlies play some weird fighting tag game, he rolled his eyes as they always giggled. He looks down where he sees a small grass field with dirt holes; a mole appears out of one. Malince catches it, but the mole disappears and the prince misses it. Suddenly, an arm grabs the prince. Kiara licks his small mane while the prince whines. "MAA! PLEASE NOO!" he yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion King 4 **

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

Maryedal and Magenta both laughed while their mothers where taking the kids baths. Malince was easily annoyed. "Stop laughing!" he growled. Kiara stopped, and smiled at his son. Kiara made a low happy chuckle. "Go off and play now." She said in a sweet voice. Malince happily escaped Kiara's arms and ran off to the bigger grass fields. Maryedal and Magenta said their goodbyes to their mothers and escaped their mothers' arms. The two young lionesses laughed and ran after Malince. Ashley laughed. "Sweet kids." She commented. "I can't believe it…I have children now." Kiara said lowly to herself. "What was that now?" Emerald asked Kiara because the lioness didn't understand what the queen had said. Kiara smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter." Said the queen. Meanwhile, in the big grass fields. The three cubs happily where chasing bugs. Malince was chasing a grasshopper, while the two young lionesses chased the butterfly. Malince had finally caught the grasshopper; he smiled and said, "Hey guys! I finally caught the grass hopper!" he said with glee. The two young lionesses where still trying to catch the butterfly, like they were ignoring Malince. Then Magenta frowned of boredom, her eyes rolled and she looked behind without turning her head. While Maryedal was still trying to chase the creature. "Nice…" lied Magenta. Then she continued catching the butterfly. It wasn't for long that they had fun, because they heard weird laughs. They looked behind and saw three hungry Hyenas. "Well! Look! If it isn't lunch!" growled one of the Hyenas evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

The cubs rain for their lives, they jumped over small rocks and run around trees. They ran through the grass fields to get to Pride Rock. But they were surrounded when they ended underneath the rock at the wall by Hyenas. One had a small tuft on her head; she was the leader of the Hyenas named Shenzi. One was a normal Hyena, his name was Banzai. The last one was the laughing Ed with his tongue hanging out. "It's the end of the road for you…" growled Banzai evilly. They were coming closer, licking their chops. The cubs panicky stood close together, with eyes widen by shock. They huddled close to each-other. "This is it, Maryedal!" cried Magenta. Suddenly, a wild roar was heard. A black lion attacked the Hyenas. The wild dogs retreated back to the Elephant Graveyard where they belong. The cubs ran to Kovu, but he didn't look happy. He looked at the cubs, he was angry. "The graveyard, hm?" he asked. The cubs shook their heads. Kovu sighed. "Let's go." He said. The cubs followed him back to Pride Rock. Later at night, Rafiki the old baboon was in his tree. Drawing Magenta, Maryedal, Malince, Emerald and Ashley under Kiara and Kovu. "This family grows lager everyday…" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

Rafiki was happy humming in the tree, while drawing the big family under Kiara and Kovu. "This family grows stronger," Rafiki said, putting a mark over Malince. "And Malince, the prince of the Pride Lands makes us all proud…" Rafiki smiled at Malince's painting. The wind blew, sending Mufasa's message. Leaves went around Rafiki. Telling him something. "Zira?" he asked with shock. "But how can that be?" he asked himself. Rafiki looked at one of his painting that had Kopa. "Kopa? Alive as well?" Rafiki asked. "You sure? I thought he died..." He said. The wind blew harder and the leaves where fast flying around him. "YES YES! OKAY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Rafiki yelled, calming down the wind. "I will try to tell the pride this. But I do trust you…I just hope you know what you are doing!" Rafiki yelled at the sky, making the leaves blow out of the tree. The next morning, the cubs grew into young healthy adults. Magenta and Maryedal had their same design, but Magenta's spots disappeared. She grew a fringe on her head. Malince, the future king had a black mane. His pelt was brown like his father Kovu's. But he looked more like Simba. Simba was gone and a new generation leads ahead for the pride lands. The three youngsters head out of the cave, walking down the path. First was the two young adult lionesses, the other lionesses commented how great they were.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

The two lionesses came down and nuzzled their parents. Then they stopped and sat beside them. The saw the young adult lion, the prince of the pride lands…Malince! The crowd cheered as he went down the path. He nuzzled his parents. "Mother, dad, Auntie Emerald and Auntie Ashley…well you let us hunt on our own?" asked Malince. The lionesses and Kovu nodded, and then the three children happily trotted off Pride Rock and into the grass fields. Timon and Pumbaa stand beside Kiara and Kovu; they were looking out for the young adults. Timon looked up at Kiara. "Want us to look out for them?" he asked. Kiara shook her head. "We will send Zazu to look out for them." Said Kovu. He looked behind and saw the crowd gone, then he saw Zazu fly up to him. "You needed me, sire?" he asked. Kovu nodded. "Make sure that the children don't get hurt…report to me if something happens. Do not let them see you, though." Ordered Kovu. Zazu nodded and flew away. Kovu watched Zazu leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

The two lionesses where attacking an antelope, while Malince was stalking behind tall grass. Looking at the herd of Antelope. The prince jumped out and had scared the Antelope; they ran as the prince chased them. The herd was faster than Malince, but he looked up and saw fire. He ran for his life. Meanwhile, in the grass fields the two lionesses had killed one of the Antelope. "Magenta, we did it." Said Maryedal. Magenta nodded and they both grabbed the Antelope with their mouths, and carried it to Pride Rock. There, laid in the cave Kovu and Kiara. Their lionesses where also sleeping. Including Emerald and Ashley. Zazu the hornbill flapped its wings. His shadow went over Kovu. The king looked up, Zazu was frightened. "What is it?" Kovu asked. "Fire! In the Pride Lands! The girls are coming back, but Malince is missing!" said Zazu as his voice echoed the cave. The lionesses and Kiara had got up, the lionesses of the pride whispered to each-other. Kovu got up and roared for the signal to find his son and the other children. The pride got up and ran out of the cave following Kovu and Kiara. Meanwhile, the fire was getting close to Malince. He coughed out smoke and had fainted, he woke up and saw a younger version of Simba. "Simba? Is that you?" he asked. The lion shook his head. "Who are you?" asked Malince. "No time to explain, we have to get you out of here. Your parents must be worried sick. Here, I'll help you." said the lion. He grabbed Malince and put him on his back. "What are you doing?" asked Malince in a low shocking tone. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Get some sleep while I take you back to Pride Rock." said the lion. "Pride Rock? How do you know that place?" asked Malince. "No time. Hang on." said the lion. Then, the lion ran with speed. Malince panicked and he hang is hands on the lion's shoulders. "Slow down! Will you?" asked the prince. "It's the only way out." said the lion. Before Malince knew it, he opened his eyes. He was at Pride Rock inside the cave. Kiara and Kovu ran up to him. "Malince! Malince! Oh my are you alright?" asked Kiara in a panic tone. Malince woke up. "Yes." he coughed. "Some lion saved me...I must thank him. Where is he?" "Right here." said a familiar voice. The lion smiled as he walked up to Malince. "Thank you..." said the prince. The lion had bowed his head. "It was not a problem. I will tell you my name," the cave was silent. "My name, is Kopa." said the lion. Kovu's eyes widen in shocked as he looked at him. Malince had the same reaction. Kiara gasped. "Kopa? Is that really you?" she asked. Kopa nodded. "Sorry I have scared you so much...I was gone for so long. I am glad this pride is safe." he said. Kiara ran up to Kopa and nuzzled him. "Oh Kopa, you should know how much we've missed you." said Kiara. They stopped and Kopa smiled at his sister. "Kopa? So, you where the prince of these lands, right? And my mother almost killed you?" asked Kovu in a confused tone. Kopa had nodded. "Thanks Kovu, for protecting this pride. Without Kiara, she would have never had that understanding. What convinced her so much? How did the outlands get here?" asked Kopa with so many confusing questions. Kovu smiled as he chuckled. "Well, Kopa. Let's thank Kiara here, for saying that we are one. It doesn't matter what the Pride Landers or the outlanders do, we are part of a family." said Kovu. Kopa smiled, proud of his sister and nuzzled her again. "Sister, I am proud of you. You have shown the outlanders the light. I am so happy for you." said Kopa. "Thank you, Kopa." said Kiara. "So the rumors where true." said a voice. They looked behind and saw Rafiki, he was somehow happy. "Kopa, somehow you survived Zira's attack. She is alive too. She is out for revenge..." said the baboon. The family had gasped. Kovu stood frozen. "My mother, alive? Put she was pushed into a river...how?" he asked. "There is no answer to how it could have happened, King Kovu. But, you must find a way to get her into the pride. Or, she could kill everyone. I don't know who will be following her." said Rafiki.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lion King 4**

**Kovu's Reign **

**By Lionesses101**

Days had past, the whole pride was so happy about Kopa's return. But they were also shocked about Zira's. Kovu had nightmares about his mother killing Kiara and him. Including the Prince, and other members of his pride every 2nd night. This time, unexpected the new outlanders and Zira head out to war. And a strange rouge lion comes with them. He had grey fur, a black tail and mane. His name was Nuka. He had survived the logs. Zazu comes zooming into the cave, calling out for King Kovu. "Kovu! Kopa! Malince! Queen Kiara! Zira's new lionesses and a rouge is heading this way! It is war, sire!" screamed Zazu.

Zira's team and Kovu's had arrived. The same place where Zira had fell in the river. "Give it up, son! The pride lands will be ours! And I have a special guest!" growled Zira. She grinned. The rouge lion stood beside Zira. "Hello, killer. It has been too long…" said the lion evilly. Kovu was with shock, as he looked at the rouge. "Nuka?" he asked. "Well, you figured out my name. Huh, termite?" Nuka mocked. "Attack!" Zira cried. Kovu and his lionesses and the prince did a roar cry and so did the outlanders. The two teams clashed into each-other and started the war.

After the war, Zira's side was defeated. Nuka and her was alone now. The Pride Landers had won. Or...did they? "You termites!" growled Nuka angrily. "Give up, Zira. Join our pride. No matter what happens, the outlanders and us are one. You have to stick it with that." said Kovu. "No, Kovu...not until your dead." growled Zira evilly. Kovu looked confused. "Mother?" she asked. Suddenly, Zira attacked Kovu! The Pride Landers looked over the hill, and saw Zira and Kovu rolling down. Luckily, they stopped at a big flat space. Kovu got up, and pushed Zira by his legs and she rolled over. Zira held on to the ledge. She got back up, and attacked Kovu again. This time, the king did the attack again as Zira tried to jump on him. She rolled down the hill and landed on the ground. Kovu looked down, Zira was dead for sure. Kovu roared with victory. The Pride Landers roared in great reply. Kovu smiled. Kopa helped his brother-in-law get up. But suddenly, Nuka grabbed Kovu's arms. "See ya later, termite..." said Nuka. Before he knew it, Kopa whacked Nuka out of his way. Then Kovu started to slip. "Kovu!" shouted Kopa in panic. Kopa and Kovu tried to reach hands. Then Kopa pulled up his brother-in-law to safety. Kovu nuzzled his family. Kovu smiled, as he looked at Kiara. His beloved. They happily nuzzled each-other. "Oh, Kovu. You where great." said Kiara. The Pride Landers returned to Pride Rock. Kovu,Kiara,Malince,Magenta,Kopa and Vitani got to the edge of pride rock and roared in victory. The animals where down below, cheering. The circle of life can move on happily. THE END


End file.
